Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Voici mon labo d'idées. *Thèmes Jeux Mobile: The Rays / Links / Asteria / Reve Unitia / ... Symphonia OST Jeu OAV Sylvarant Tethe'alla United World Symphonia: Dawn of the New World OST Tales with misono Symphony with misono Symphonia Chronicles Starry Heavens (Single) Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto (Single) Ninin Sankyaku (Single) Starry Heavens Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto Ninin Sankyaku Singles OAV OAV Inserts Sylvarant Almateria Fiat Lux Uchi e Kaerou Omoi no Yukue Negai Tethe'Alla Tenkuu no Canary Inori no Kanata TETHE'ALLA -Tai no Kodomotachi- United World Honto Uso Ta ga Tame no Sekai Kaze wa Harukana Asu wo Shiru Ibitsu Sorezore no Michi e Hikari Furu Basho de -Promesse- Eternia OST Jeu Jeu OP Jeu ED Single OP Single ED OAV Single OAV OAV OP OAV ED OAV Inserts Vesperia OST Jeu Single OP OP Film Destiny 2 OST OP Single OP Radiant Mythology 2 OST OP Single OP Destiny OST OP Single OP Hearts OST Single OP OP Phantasia OST Jeu Single OP SNES Single OP PSX Single ED PSX ED OAV OAV OP OAV ED Radiant Mythology 3 OST OP Single OP Innocence OST OP & ED Single OP R Single OP OP R ED Legendia OST OST + OP Single OP Narikiri Dungeon X OST OP Single OP Rebirth OST OP Single OP Berseria OST OP Single OP VS OST OP Single OP Zestiria OST Jeu OP Single OP Anime Single OP2 Anime Single ED Anime Single ED2 Anime OPs Anime EDs Anime Heroes OST OP Single OP ... Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Fuka Abyss Anime Song Album Tales of the Abyss Image Song Album - brillant world (TVアニメ「テイルズ・オブ・ジ・アビス」イメージアルバム～brilliant world) est sorti le 7 janvier 2009. Cet album comprend diverses chansons utilisées dans la série d'animation Tales of the Abyss. Pistes #'brilliant world' #:Composition: Kotaro Odaka & Ceui #:Arrangement: Kotaro Odaka #:Paroles et chant: Ceui #: #'Flourish' #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #: #'Ōinaru Itonami' (大いなる営み) #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #: #'Towa no Yuki to Toga' (永久の雪と咎) #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #: #'Kokō no Meikyū' (孤高の迷宮) #:Composition: Masumi Ito #:Arrangement: Kenichiro Suehiro #:Paroles: Ceui #:Chant: Aira Yuhki #: #'Mirai no Hate' (未来の果て) #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #: #'Karisu' (カリス) #:Composition: Kotaro Odaka & Ceui #:Arrangement: Kotaro Odaka #:Paroles et chant: Ceui #: #'Juramento' #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichiro Suehiro #:Paroles: Aki Hata #:Chant: Aira Yuhki #: #'Kaze Tsumugi no Aria' (風紡ぎのアリア) #:Composition: Masumi Ito #:Arrangement: Hijiri Anze #:Paroles: Ceui #:Chant: Yukana Nogami #: #'Passage' #:Composition et arrangement: myu #:Paroles: Haruka Shimotsuki #:Chant: kukui #: Anime Inserts Asteria OST Op1/2/3/4/... believe in you *Paroles: Tomiko Van / Yoshihisa Takuda *Composition: Atsushi Suemitsu *Arrangement: Seiji Kameda *Interprétation: Do As Infinity Eternally *Paroles: Staxx T *Composition: Minami & Hisashi Nawata *Arrangement: EIGO *Interprétation: CREAM We Belong *Paroles: BONNIE PINK *Composition: BONNIE PINK *Arrangement: Burning Chicken *Interprétation: BONNIE PINK ACROSS *Paroles: Eriko Yoshiki *Composition: Eriko Yoshiki & Daisuke Kahara *Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima *Interprétation: Nana Mizuki